barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tree-Mendous Trees
"Tree-Mendous Trees" is the 28th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Curtis is down when everyone is laughing at him because he has to wear a tree costume for a school play. Barney teaches them that trees are helpful resources that support life and upkeep the environment. Educational Theme: Types of Trees and their Beneficial Resources Stories: Paul Bunyan Cast *Barney *Kim *Stephen *Kristen *Curtis *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #Laugh With Me! #Rain Rain Go Away #Mister Sun #Fall Song #Way Up in a Tree #Growing #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Help Protect the Earth #I Love You Trivia *After the previous episode, Let's Eat!, David Joyner took a short hiatus from performing Barney and was replaced by Josh Martin starting with episode, for the rest of this season (except for All Mixed Up! in which Maurice Scott performed Barney) and in It's Time for Counting. David Joyner returned to performing Barney in Barney in Outer Space, first was "I Can Be A Office Worker". *It's revealed that Barney doesn't know how to skateboard. When he comes to life, he rides a skateboard down the ramp, and crashes. Though, He didn't fall down. *This was the only time each song (without the theme song) was sung by Barney and the kids. *In international printings to this the song "Growing" was cut off. *The kids don't say goodbye to Barney at the end of this episode. Instead, they go in the school hallway while talking about the school play. *Kim wear the same shirt in It's Time for Counting. And a two hairstyles. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Subway To The Library, I Would Like To Be A Police Officer and That Sounds Like An Opposite To Me!. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same shirt from Barney's Good Day, Good Night. And the same clothes from Subway To The Library and Making New Friends. And a half pony tail. *Curtis wear the same clothes from I Would Like To Be A Police Officer and 123 Learn. And a short hair. *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "I Like To Be A Hero". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "I Can Be A Office Worker". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "The Boy Who Drew Cats". Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! # Barney Theme Song (Happy Birthday, Barney!'s version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Happy Birthday, Barney!) # Barney Be Careful on the Skateboard! (Clip and audio from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Playing it Safe!) # Barney comes to life (Playing it Safe!) (Be careful) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Barney comes to life (Be Careful on the Skateboard! (No)) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night, Playing it Safe!, Stick with Imagination!, At Home with Animals and Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) # Hi Curtis (Waiting for Santa) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Waiting for Santa) # Barney Laugh with Me (2002 Version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from All Aboard!) # Don't worry Curtis! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk!) # Curtis leaving the costumes away!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Waiting for Santa) # Curtis Back! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Hoo's In The Forest?) # Dog!!!!!!! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Puppy Love!) # Rain!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from It's A Rainy Day!) # Barney Rain, Rain Go Away (1998 Version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from It's A Rainy Day!) #All away to the leaves! (Clip and audio from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Spring Into Fun!) #Barney Mr. Sun (Barney's Good Day, Good Night's Version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night) #Miss Etta! All About Trees! Say Hello! (Clip and audio from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Celebrating Around the World!) #It's Falltime! (Clip and audio from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Good Job!) #When the fall!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Spring Into Fun!) #Jackets! (Clip and audio from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) #Barney Fall Song (1993 Version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Scooter is a FALL!! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) #The lots of treees to choose!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Spring Into Fun!, Three Lines, Three Corners!, This Way In! This Way Out!) #The Adventure Screen all About Trees!! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Who's Who At The Zoo?) #The Adventure Screen dissappear (Waiting For Mr. MacRooney) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney) #Lots of good air! (Clip and audio from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from It's Your Birthday, Barney!) #Miss Etta and Scooter Wearing!!!!!! Winter (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from First Things First!) #Barney Way Up in the Tree (2002 Version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Up, Down and Around!) #Paul Bunyan all about trees!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Our Earth, Our Home!) #There Was A Paul Bunyan!!!!!!!! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile) #Paul Bunyan (Clip and audio from Tree-Mendous Trees!) #YAY! The what a great story! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from My Favorite Things!) #Grow Up to THAT BIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from When I Grow Up... and A Little Big Day!) #Barney Growing (1993 Version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1993)) #Let's go to the playground! Leaving Treehouse! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) #There are lots of trees!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Spring Into Fun!) #Miss Etta and Scooter all about Trees! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Barney And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest's Version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest) # Keep plant more! CLEAN AIR! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Our Earth, Our Home!) # Barney Help Protect Our Earth (1991 version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Rock with Barney!) # Curtis is a Tree-Mendous! (Clip and audio from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Once Upon a Time (home video) and You've Got to Have Art!) # YAY! I Did Curtis is a Treemendous! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # Barney I love you (Saves the Days' version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Saves the Days and Up, Down and Around!) # Curtis It's late for the school play! (Clip and audio from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from All Aboard! and Up, Down and Around!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Let's Go for a Ride!'s version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Let's Go for a Ride!) # Barney comes to play (If the Shoe Fits...) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from If the Shoe Fits...) # Barney Says Segment (Tree-Mendous Trees) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)) # Barney End Credits (Five Kinds of Fun!'s version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Five Kinds of Fun!) Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees! # Barney Theme Song (Tree-Mendous Trees!'s version) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees!) # Barney comes to life (Tree-Mendous Trees!) (Clip from Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees!) # Hi Jeff (Tree-Mendous Trees!) (Clip from Trading Places! and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees!) # Barney Laugh with Me (1997 version) (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees!) # Don't worry! (Clip from Shawn & the Beanstalk! and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees!) # Min is leaving from Yellow Taxi! (Clip and audio from Are We There Yet? and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation